What Happened to Me?
by Gingi23013
Summary: There are always things that are out of our control...
1. Prologue

_I think that sometimes I daydream too much._

 _My mind wanders when it shouldn't and I wish it wouldn't. I dream of stories that cannot exist. I'm told to pull my head from the clouds yet I can. My thoughts carry me places that I cannot go. So here is a story, that I've thought up so. A story about a tragedy for a heart of gold._

* * *

September 22, 2018

The Sun set an hour ago while I was in the library studying for a book report that was due this upcoming week. I was so focused on typing that I completely forgot to check my phone to see what time it was. It's already 11:30 p.m. 'You've got to be fucking kidding me.' I thought to myself as I saved my paper and packed my laptop.

As I got up from the table, I zipped by backpack and scrolled though YouTube to play my favorite playlist, Studying/Bored. 'Such a great name,' I thought to myself sarcastically as the first song started playing. Wake Up by EDEN, a song that I've listened to atleast 5,000 times or more. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and turned the volume up on my phone before sliding it into my pocket.

"Have a good night! And be sure to be careful!" The librarian, Carrie, called out to me as I walked past the front desk.

"Thanks, and I'll be sure to." I said to Carrie as I smiled to her. She and I had come to know each other well since I visit the library at least once every day and have asked her more than once for help while struggling to find books for research.

As I got close to the entrance of the library, I saw that there was a heavy fog making it impossible to see the buildings that were just forty feet away from the entrances.

As I opened the entrance, I felt a blast of cold air.

'Oh of course, it's the one fucking day that I didn't wear a sweatshirt' I swore to myself as I rubbed my hands against my arms. Thankfully, this year my apartment was only a short walk away from the library.

I walked with a purpose to get home quickly, but I had to stop at a cross walk. The pedestrian light was red when I got to the crossing, mocking me with the fact that the streets were bare. I look both ways from where I stood to see if there were any cars coming but I saw none. I looked back to the light and saw that it was still red and decided to hurry across the street. But before I could cross it I heard a horn blaring in my left ear and a giant shadow before everything went black.

* * *

 **Well... Things escalated pretty quickly.**

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **This is my first time posting a fanfic! I've had so many ideas for stories but I just haven't written any of them. This will be the first chapter for a series that will feature a character that I have created. I'm a bit of a geek so there will be some geeky elements in my stories.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy the stories that I will post and I will try my best to keep the presses hot!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Gingi**


	2. Finding the Truth

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I feel light, almost as if I'm floating, drifting in nothingness. I can't feel anything, hear anything, smell anything, see anything or taste anything. Before I think for a second, everything hit me at once. Something terrible had happened but I don't remember what.

'I just remember walking home then… that's right,' I thought to myself. 'I was hit by something.' I screwed my eyes shut as I tried to curl into a ball, drifting alone in the abyss.

As I drifted, I didn't see the small flash of light in the distance but I could fell its warmth. I felt my body getting warmer by the second. I uncurled myself from and saw the small light in the distance.

'It's so warm,' I thought as I tried to get closer. I struggled to move, as I wanted to get closer to that warmth that made me feel safe once more. I drifted ever so slowly towards that light in the distance.

It felt to me like an eternity had passed before I almost reach out to touch the small orb of pure light, and as I did the abyss that had surrounded me vanished and I found myself in a place that I did not recognize.

I was in a field that reminded me of my home but it wasn't. The field was lush with wildflowers and tall grass but it was devoid of all life. There were no birds flying through the sky, no butterflies drifting in the wind, no rabbits running through the grass, there was nothing. I started to walk through the field not sure where to go.

I've been walking for a little while but I don't feel as if I have been. I body feels light and my breathing isn't labored in the slightest. I could feel the warmth from the sun, something that felt incredible after drifting in that abyss. I shook my head to get rid of that thought. I in place that was much better.

As I was walking over a hill, I saw an oak tree in the distance.

'This would be the perfect time for a rest,' I thought as I got close to the truck. But as I got closer I saw that there was someone else resting beneath it. They were leaning against the trunk of the tree with their eyes closed. As I got close, their eyes slowly drifted open and looked me with eyes unlike any I have ever seen before.

They were like a kaleidoscope of colors that I soon lost myself in. After a moment of eye contact, I could feel my face heat up as I realized that I was starting. Before, I could say anything they spoke.

"You've finally made it, I thought that you would never find your way but you have," They said as they smiled at me so gently.

I struggled to find my voice, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

They smiled softly at me once more, "I don't exactly have a name. As I have never been given one. Perhaps you could give one to me?"

That surprised me, but at the same time it didn't. Of all the things that have happened recently, this was not the strangest.

"How about Luke?" I suggested.

"Luke," they said to them self, repeating the name ever so softly. "I like that name, but why would you chose that name?" they asked me.

I shook my head softly, "Honestly, I don't know. I just feel like that's the right name for you."

"Some reasons are not needed, but I believe that my appreciation is needed for the gift you have given me," they said, "Ask me for anything and I will fulfill it."

These words triggered something deep inside of me. Since I was young, I would imagine dreams and wishes that I would ask for if I was ever given the chance. My mouth felt heavy and dry.

"What happened to me?" I asked them softly.

"You meet you're end before it was destined," they said, "your death came before it was destined."

As they spoke, I could feel my stomach drop. 'I died' I thought to myself, struggling to process what I was told.

"That is why you have appeared before me, to resolve what had happened to you." They gently finished.

I couldn't believe what I was being told, I was finally starting my life and I was enjoying it.

But it ended too quickly. Everything that I had lost before I could even achieve it. I would never be able to graduate from college, I would never be able find someone and marry them, I would never be able to hold my child, but what really hurt the most was that I would never see my family again. I can feel the tears forming in my eye, oh God my family. I would never be able to tell them that I loved them ever again.

I could imagine the pained faces of my parents as they heard of what happened to me. I could see the pale face of my oldest sister when my parents would call to tell her the news. I could hear the sobs of my youngest sister as she was called home from school. I could see everyone that I cared about mourning, and it tore me apart inside.

As I feel into thought of what had been my life, I vaguely heard them crouching in front of me. I soon felt a warm harm on my shoulder. I struggled to blink the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Could you help my them find peace and live happily?" I managed to say barely louder than a whisper.

"Of course," they told me softly while keeping their hand on my shoulder. "Is there anything else that you would like, to help you find peace?"

I couldn't respond, right now I just wanted to mourn for myself, for what I had lost.

"We can wait if you would like?" They asked me softly.

I nodded my head as I sobbed.

* * *

How about them feelz tho?

So the reason that I chose the name Luke is because it can be translated to mean light in Latin. And in the future when I'm a dad, I really want to name my son Luke.

Also, I'm exhausted and I really want to try writing a story/stories because writing might help me clear some space in my brain that I can dedicate to doing class work for college.

Until the next chapter,

Gingi


End file.
